The present invention generally relates to a floor type vacuum cleaner having a powered brush, such as a hand held cleaner, and more particularly to a converter attachment whereby the cleaner may be converted for use with a suction hose and/or associated cleaning tools.
Suction hose converters for hand held vacuum cleaners, having a powered agitator brush, have become popular for converting such cleaners for use with traditional suction cleaning accessories such as a dusting brush, crevice tool, extension hose, and the like. Heretofore such converters have not included provisions for the convenient storage of the associated accessories for easy access while cleaning.
Prior art converter packages, for hand held powered brush vacuum cleaners, generally include wall storage means for the cleaner and its associated accessories. However when using the cleaner the user must necessarily carry the necessary accessories along in hand, pocket or otherwise.
Accordingly it is an object of our invention to provide a convenient caddy means, as an integral part of the converter, whereby the associated suction tools may not only be easily stored when not in use but may be carried along with the cleaner when the converter is in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a converter arrangement whereby the accessory tools are stored in an unobtrusive manner such that they do not interfere with the necessary operation and hose manipulation during the cleaning operation.
It is a further object of our invention to provide an improved engagement and disengagement mechanism for attaching the converter to the vacuum cleaner.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.